the Real life
by sagitariuscha
Summary: La vida real, aún si se trata de personas famosas, no se trata de miel sobre hojuelas. Está llena de problemas amorosos, prejuicios y tentaciones. Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam y Zayn serán víctimas de todo lo que la vida, y la fama -como problema extra-, pueden ofrecerles. Larry Stylinson / Ziam Palik / Niall x ? / One Direction fanfic.


**the Real life.**

—**1er mes: 25 de junio.—**

1

La verdad es que es muy unido a su familia, en especial a sus hermanas, a quienes adora con el alma, a pesar de tener cierto cariño especial hacia su hermana Walliyah, una de las menores.

Para él, ella es como una madre, a pesar de su edad; es sabia, madura, inteligente y muy hermosa, por lo que suele celarla mucho. No obstante, es Walliyah quien siempre le aconseja cuando no sabe qué pensar o cuando está pensando de más; algunas veces, le da la impresión de que ella es demasiado lista para ser de su edad, pero luego recuerda que es una mujer después de todo.

«¿Cuándo vendrás? Te extrañamos, idiota. Ven pronto» es el último que le ha enviado y es el mismo que lo ha despertado; sin embargo, a pesar de que extraña a Walliyah, no extraña las cosas que piensa o los mensajes de texto insinuantes, porque está empezando a asustarle y preocuparle.

Para él es normal que su hermana preguntase «Hey, ¿qué tal las chicas?» y él respondiese que todas estaban muy bien, pero que aún no tenía novia; pero luego comienza a añadir «¿Aún sin novia? Qué raro… ¿No será que te gustan los chicos?» y eso le impresiona completamente.

Él no es homofóbico ni nada que se le asemeje, pero es netamente heterosexual y lo sabe, nunca ha creído tener ningún tipo de inclinación y tampoco ha llegado el tipo que haga que se incline. Es cierto que no ha tenido novia y que eso da cabida a las sospechas, en especial a los medios; pero, si le gustasen los hombres, no tendría problemas con decirlo, en especial a su hermana.

A pesar de que responde que no ha encontrado a una buena chica, Walliyah no ha vuelto a ser la misma. En lugar de preguntar por «chicas», pregunta por «personas»; en lugar de hablar sobre «novias», hablan sobre «parejas», y así hasta que él abandonó el tema.

De por sí, le parece bastante vergonzoso hablar de su intimidad con su hermana menor, es mucho peor si ella creía que su orientación sexual estaba en un camino el que no está en realidad. Pensándolo bien, ¿ha hecho algo para que se piense así? Con los únicos hombres con los que tiene una estrecha relación emocional son los miembros de su banda.

Louis y Harry no pueden ser, está seguro; Louis tiene intereses distintos que involucran a las mujeres y a Harry, y este va por la vida haciendo caso omiso de cualquier tipo de contacto, incluso el de Louis. De hecho, Zayn cree que ellos tienen una historia que contar muy aparte de la suya.

Nial, obviamente es imposible; él parece no estar interesado es estrecharse emocionalmente con nadie y aún así es cercano a ellos, aunque de una manera reservada. Es difícil de explicar, pero Niall está cerca de ellos, pero también está demasiado lejos como para tomarlo con segundas intenciones.

Y luego está Liam; con él sí tiene una especia de conexión más fuerte que con el resto, pero se trata de algo distinto a «eso», lo sabe. Siempre ha pensado que Liam es un chico bastante guapo y adorable y le sorprende la manera en que su cabello y sus ojos son del mismo color, y le dan la apariencia de ser un caramelo gigante o un cachorrito perdido, pero no se trata de algo así, es imposible.

Suspira y cierra los ojos, ya está pensando cosas extrañas por lo que dice su hermana. Él solo debe ignorarlo, si ya está seguro de quién es y qué es lo que le gustan, no debe estar dándose esos dolores de cabeza.

2

Liam recordaba los días en el programa, las miradas, sonrisas y cuando se tomaban de la mano cuando las cámaras no les filmaban; en aquellas ocasiones no le importaba, era su vida, sus decisiones. Pero ya no es así, él debe cuidar de ellos y de su imagen, y ellos están dándole dolores de cabeza de una manera deliberada. Respira profundamente, ellos no son su único dolor de cabeza, él mismo es el mayor de todos.

Vuelve a suspirar y niega con la cabeza, y se repite lo mismo de todos los días: «No, es imposible, imposible; tú, ellos dos, todo». Liam debe enfocarse en las cosas buenas que están pasando con su banda; One Direction está en la cima del mundo, con giras, conciertos, discos, premios e increíbles fans. Sonríe, ahora mismo están de maravilla.

No obstante, su mente rompe la ilusión de perfección, ya que incluso las fans notas la manera en cómo se mira. Las _Larry shippers_ abundan, ellos lo saben; saben, también, de las historias que ellas escriben y, aunque lo toman como una broma, el asunto está adquiriendo matices de seriedad. Sin embargo, esta fantasía disminuye cuando Louis enseña al mundo a Eleonor, su novia. Ella se encarga de desmentir el supuesto romance, pero si es un golpe fuerte para las _shippers_ lo es más para Harry. Liam lo sabe; por un tiempo las cosas no cambiaron, pero, de pronto, Louis deja a Harry y él parece en una constante depresión. Él no se atreve a hablarle, pero parece que Zayn hace un buen trabajo, por lo que todo es estable.

De igual forma, Liam tiene en cuenta el cambio que hubo incluso cuando Eleonor apareció. Al principio, Harry y Louis casi no cambiaron, seguían pareciendo dos chicos, pero de pronto, Louis se alejó, dejando a todos en un shock, en especial al menor de la banda. Para nadie es secreto que ese cambio fue hecho por Eleonor; ninguna mujer aceptaría estar en una relación cuya pareja no parece ser suya.

Casi parece que ellos pueden escuchar la voz de ella en ese momento: «Sé lo de Harry y aún así estoy contigo, pero, aunque sea él, no aceptaré que me engañes. Nunca. ¿Entendido?». Es un poco aterrador imaginarla hablando de esa manera.

Liam agradece que Niall es ajeno a todo el problema, él vive en su propio mundo, uno feliz y lleno de comida. Personalmente, nunca le veía deprimido o decaído, siempre está feliz, siempre sabe cómo subirles el ánimo, siempre sabe cómo sonreír. Nial posee el alma de un niño extremadamente bueno.

Liam suspira por tercera vez casi consecutiva y escucha como la puerta de su habitación se abre; solo hay una persona que entra sin pedirle permiso. Voltea su cabeza y allí está, Zayn Malik, sonriéndole. El castaño se incorpora y deja un espacio para que el contrario se siente y este lo hace de inmediato. Ninguno de los dos habla en el espacio de varios minutos; Zayn se abstrae en el suelo y Liam intenta por todos los medios no mirarlo, aunque le es imposible, porque hoy está más guapo. Inmediatamente se golpea en la frente, ¿qué rayos está pensando?

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —Pregunta Zayn.

—No es nada —responde y Zayn le escruta con la mirada—… Bueno, son ellos, otra vez. Harry está preocupándome.

Zayn asiente. Entonces Liam se pregunta cómo es posible que Zayn sepa que algo le preocupa; aquella no es la primera vez que sucede, de alguna manera siempre lo sabe y también puede hacerle sentir bien como nadie más; es la magia de Zayn sobre él, o eso cree él. Liam reúne la valentía suficiente para subir su rostro y mirar al moreno.

—También me preocupa —admite el contrario—. Eso de que no quiere ver a nadie y siempre está enfermo… Debe ser difícil, ¿no?

Ambos suspiran.

3

No se siente bien, tampoco quiere comer; se siente melancólico y triste y ambos sentimientos lo llevan a la amargura, lo que no es normal en él. Hace poco que está despierto, pero quiere volver a dormir; para él, soñar es la mejor forma de vivir su vida, la única en la que se siente plenamente feliz.

A la vista de todos, tiene la vida perfecta de cualquier adolescente; una estrella que millones de chicas aman, que gana millones, un artista que es capaz de todo, pero él no lo siente así. De hecho, siente todo lo contrario; siente que nadie le ama, ni siquiera la gente que él ama y entonces cree que está solo. Da vueltas en su cama y suspira varias veces, ya que no puede quitarse de la cabeza lo hermosa que se veía en esa alfombra roja.

Quizá nunca había notado lo mucho que la amaba hasta que la conoció y ya no es capaz de sacarla de su corazón. No obstante, a pesar de que intenta acercarse a ella, ella es, cada vez, más lejana para él. Niall tiene en mente que es difícil ser querido donde cada cara es una farsa; pero está esforzándose y él cree que ese esfuerzo está dándole resultados, aunque su fe puede ser una falacia.

¿Qué pasaría si ella le aceptase? ¿Qué haría ella si sus posiciones estuviese invertidas? Pero duda ser el objeto del deseo de ella. No obstante, en tal caso, seguramente ya le hubiese conquistado, tal belleza era imposible de ignorar. Niall suspira nuevamente, está pensando en el radical cambio de sí mismo a base de sus pensamientos que, aunque no era notado por los demás, había sido muy grande. Tal vez sus hermanos están muy ocupados en sus propios problemas.

De igual manera, él nunca se considera importante, cree que sus problemas son infantiles porque aún se siente como un adolescente, él sabe que no ha crecido, aunque sus dientes ahora estén derechos. Pero es verdad, todos saben que es cierto, porque sus ojos conservan un brillo especial y allí es donde radica su encanto. Él aún es puro e inocente.

Su teléfono suena, reconoce el tono de mensajes y se sobresalta porque no lo espera; se remueve incómodo en su cama, no quiere ser molestado y el teléfono no se calla, está amargado. Mueva su mano y toma el aparto, llevándolo hasta su cara para saber quién es quién le perturba. El remitente le hace incorporarse y sonríe, pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio con entusiasmo. Abre el mensaje, mientras se muerde el labio con impaciencia; la única persona que le hace reaccionar así es ella Demi.

«Dime cuándo podríamos almorzar, necesito tu ayuda con algo, es urgente».

El mensaje es corto, algo mezquino y frío, pero es un mensaje solo para él y eso le toca el alma. Responde que no hay problema y si el viernes está disponible; a los dos minutos recibe su respuesta y dice que es perfecto. Niall Horan cree que estallará de felicidad.

Quizás él no es un príncipe azul, ni un gran hombre en su totalidad, quizá apenas es un niño que está viviendo el sueño y no tenga la belleza en la que todos se fijan; pero él tiene un corazón puro y la quiere de verdad.

4

Cada vez que ve cómo se tocan, se sonríen y se miran, algo en él se quiebra; ninguno parece notarlo y eso lo hiere. ¿Cómo es posible ser tan indiferente? ¿Por qué siempre insiste en llevarle a todos lados? ¿Por qué él siempre acepta? No puede entenderlo, se siente frustrado; los ojos le arden de soportar las lágrimas y la cabeza le duele de tener que pensar. Ahora tiene una excusa para encerrarse en el auto.

Se pone de pie, ignorando el llamado de la pareja y camina en dirección del carro; al llegar abre la puerta de asiento trasero y se recuesta a lo largo mirando el techo inexpresivamente. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan insensible? Él puede recordar con nitidez lo difícil que aceptarlo y confesarlo, pero, tal parece, que estar callado significaba un mejor futuro para él. Pero no lo hizo, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Porque no lo soportaba más y confiaba en un mejor desenlace.

Aquel día Harry entró en la habitación de Louis, él estaba absorto en su teléfono, pero apenas le notó dejó el celular y se puso de pie, acercándose hasta Harry y rodeando sus hombros con un brazo. Su toque le hizo sentir nervioso, con el corazón acelerado y mariposas en el estómago; tuvo deseos de correr, pero no lo hizo.

—Harry —dijo Louis—, no te esperaba aquí.

Ambos se sentaron en su cama, Louis sonreía ampliamente y Harry apenas rompía la línea recta de sus labios; el mayor comenzó a hablar y contar cosas que el contrario no estaba escuchando, simplemente estaba pensando en cómo tantear el terreno.

—Lou, me gustas —dijo, sin pensarlo, mirando el suelo y sintiendo como el color de su rostro le abandonaba de repente.

Louis siguió impasible, aunque esta vez callado; sostuvo el rostro del pelinegro y le forzó a mantener la vista en él; no obstante, Harry mantuvo su mirada hacia abajo, recuperando en exceso los colores de su cara.

—Tú también me gustas, Hazza.

—No estás entendiendo.

—Oh, claro que sí.

Louis levantó más el rostro ajeno y Harry solo pudo observar el par de labios que estaban acercándose lentamente, apenas fue consciente de haber cerrado los ojos e inhalado una gran cantidad de aire, cuando Louis posó sus labios sobre los de él.

Y Harry desea que las cosas hubiesen quedado así para el resto de las vidas de ambos, pero no. Louis le dijo que la banda les impedía estar juntos, pero que siempre le había querido; tan solo una semana después llegó Eleonor. Desde entonces no se siente bien y lo único que ha hecho es estar solo; le alegra la felicidad de Louis, pero él está rompiéndose y no hay manera en la que se sienta feliz por ello.

Cuando vuelve a la realidad nota que el rostro de su peor pesadilla está sobre el suyo y que ese movimiento de labios se debe a que está hablando y justamente está dirigiéndose a él.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunta Louis.

—Solo es un dolor de cabeza —responde, cerrando los ojos y girando el rostro.

La puerta del copiloto se abre y Eleonor entra al auto, luego Louis cierra la puerta sobre la cabeza de Harry y este comienza a sentir el verdadero dolor de cabeza. Louis enciende el auto después de entrar en el puesto del conductor; Harry se gira y mira el tejido de la tapicería del espaldar del asiento trasero, que es mucho más interesante que el resto del mundo.

—Te llevaré al médico —dice Louis.

—No. Llévame a casa.

5

Incluso cuando pregunta si se sentía bien y si no necesita de él, lo único que recibe por respuesta es un portazo en la cara. No es la primera vez, tampoco será la última, pero no logra acostumbrarse a la sensación que nace en la boca de su estómago. Pero ¿por qué reaccionar de esa forma si él mismo está buscándoselo?

Entiende los sentimientos de Harry y se odia a sí mismo por tener que lastimarlo y lastimarse para que las cosas sigan tal como están. Tampoco puede dejar de negar que quiere a Eleonor, pero ella no es Harry y su Hazza sigue siendo especial; pero está evitando dejarse llevar por el corazón y trata de razonar.

Han sido ya algunos meses los que ha engañado a él y a su corazón con el cuerpo de Eleonor; algunas veces piensa en Harry incluso cuando intima con ella y le es difícil no gritar su nombre muy fuerte cuando llega a su final. ¿Qué clase de persona hacia eso? ¿Acaso era un enfermo?

No importa, lo que mayormente ocupa su cabeza era la manera en la que Harry estaba viniéndose abajo, incluso las fans están notándolo y siempre preguntan en _Twitter_, _Facebook_ y otros lugares, qué es lo que está mal con él si tiempo antes se le veía tan bien. Obviamente, ya hay un millón de hipótesis.

Louis ignora si alguna de ellas ha dado en el clavo en cuando a lo que pasa realmente y simplemente desea que One Direction no tenga tantas fans o que ellas no existan, porque entonces su vida hubiese sido muchísimo más llevadera. Sin embargo, todo lo que él hizo, lo hizo por ellas y tarde o temprano Harry se daría cuenta.

Se va a su cuarto, está malhumorado por el comportamiento infantil del menor, pero también sabe que no puede evitarlo y por eso es que está dejando que las cosas sigan de esa forma, sino seguramente ya hubiese golpeado a Harry. Entró a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, dejando la ropa por todos lados, sin mirar nada realmente.

Sale de la habitación otra vez, completamente desnudo; si Harry puede, ¿por qué no él? Se dirige hasta el baño, afortunadamente desocupado, y entra directamente en la ducha, abriendo el agua y dejando que la frialdad de esta cayese sobre todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremezca.

Lo que realmente quiere es irse lejos y estar completamente solo. No quiere un Harry que le recuerde lo miserable que es, ni una Eleonor que, a pesar de quererla, le recuerde que no está siguiendo a su corazón. Quiere paz, quiere fingir que la manera en la que está viviendo es la mejor, quiere una utopía.

Louis ajusta la temperatura del agua que cae, haciéndola cálida y bien recibida por los nervios de su cuerpo. Se relaja y deja escapar un gruñido. Más tarde llamará a Eleonor para recompensarle el haber vuelto tan pronto de la cita; y hablará con Harry, tratando de facilitarse las cosas mutuamente y hacerle entender que aquella era la mejor situación.

«La mejor situación… —dice para sí—, ¿por qué tenemos que sentirnos de esta forma?».

6

Liam y Zayn han estado gran parte de la última media hora sin hablar. El castaño no tiene ni idea de qué puede estar pensando su compañero, pero él no ha despegado su pensamiento de Harry y Louis, otra vez.

Han escuchado como llegaban a casa y por el sonido del portazo que uno de los había dado, ambos saben que no pasó nada buena. De igual forma, es una idea peligrosa llevar a Harry a las citas de Louis y Eleonor, ¿por qué el menor sigue aceptándolo? Ellos pueden sentir el daño que están haciéndose.

Por parte de Liam, aún le parece extraño tener que acostumbrarse a que Louis y Harry se amen; no tiene tabúes con respecto a ello, pero hay tantas anécdotas graciosas que le imposibilitan creérselo. Él aún puede recordar cuando descubrió todas las parejas entre One Direction y lo incómodo que fue para él, mientras que los demás estaban riendo.

Incluso él es emparejado con Zayn y este no hace más que reír ante todas las situaciones que se presentan. En casos así, Liam solo es capaz de aislarse y evitar tener muchos acercamientos con cualquiera de los miembros. Quizá necesitaba una novia…

Simon también ha caído víctima en estas «bromas», si es que pueden ser llamadas de esa forma. Recuerda una ocasión en la que Simon le llamó a su oficina y muy seriamente le recordó las prohibiciones amorosas dentro de la banda y luego preguntó «¿no te gusta Zayn, verdad?». Él solo pudo enrojecer y gritar que no. Al parecer eso bastó.

Ahora no tiene ningún tipo de inconveniente con eso, a menos que cuente que Zayn está viéndose más atractivo que nunca, pero, obviamente, no se trata de eso. Suspira y cierra los ojos, ya está pensando cosas estúpidas, sería mucho mejor si alguien solo le golpea.

El moreno se remueve y hace que el otro le mire, entonces le sonríe de manera tan brillante como solo él puede, haciendo que el corazón de Liam se acelere un poco.

—¿Quieres comer conmigo? —dice Zayn, y Liam ríe nerviosamente.

—Será un placer.


End file.
